Total Drama Mystery Dungeon: Heroes of Time
by Skittykat501
Summary: Join Noah, Dave, Dawn, and Junior as they are transported, along with the other Total Drama contestants, to the Pokemon world! Watch as they explore new world, learn about each other, and watch an evil plot unfold. Can they save the Pokemon world, or is their drama to much to bear? Um,(cough) I mean BARE.
1. New World

**Alright, as some of you may know, this is a rewrite. Why? Well, this fanfiction was my attempt to make a heartwarming, funny; Pokémon related TD fanfiction with all the seasons' contestants except Chris because he was annoying. So, I had this whole thing planned out, new dungeons with EVERY. SINGLE. POKÉMON. Then…**

**TDRR happened.**

**Now, you're probably thinking 'why couldn't you just continue without the TDRR contestants?' Well, I thought that too. Thing is, TDRR became my favorite season. So the reason I'm rewriting this is because without TDRR, ten bucks says I wouldn't update this at all. There are the same 3 main characters and one more as the main team has one person from each set of contestants (Original, ROTI, PI, RR), also the teams have been rearranged (yet I still have one team of two…), but everything else is the same!**

**Noah: Or should be.**

**What the- SHUT UP! Anyway, enjoy, review, and I don't own Pokémon or Total Drama or The Ridonculus Race. Also, ****_I have made it a goal for me to get each of my stories up to ten chapters by the end of the year starting with this!_**

* * *

Darkness. That's all Noah could see. He had found a Pokémon game cartage that was gold in his game drawer. It had said 'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Hero's of Time'. Noah didn't remember seeing a trailer for this game nor remember buying it. So, he put it in his 3DS and tried to play it. He then saw the game flash on the screen and then he was just enveloped in darkness.

'_What is happening?' _Thought Noah. Then, he felt like he was falling. He opened his eyes. He _was_falling.

_"_AAAAAAAAAAH! LIFE WHY DO YOU HATE ME SOOOOO?" He yelled. Fortunately, he fell into a pond. He poked his head out of the water. "Blah, it's like TDWT all over again. Just without the eels." He said. He swam towards the shore and looked back at the water. He was shocked.

He looked like a snivy.

"WHAT THE-" He looked down at his body. He saw two tiny leaf-like legs and his hands were vines.

"How did, what just-" He turned around and was panicking. "Ah…" He was shocked.

"Well, well, well." Said a voice behind him. He turned and saw a tyrunt, a bulbasaur, and a cranidos. "Hello newbie." Said the tyrunt, seeming to be the leader of the trio. "Your in our territory. What you gotta say about that?"

Noah, seeming to know how to use his powers, vine whipped the tyrunt in the face. All that did was leave a tiny red spot where it hit. _"Oh crap" _Thought Noah

"You shouldn't have done that." Said the tyrunt. "Boys, lets sick him."

This was it; Noah was going to die right now. In a different world, as a snivy, and with no one of this world knowing who the heck he was.

"Stop you fiend!" Yelled a girl's voice. Noah turned his head beside the tyrunt to find a skitty, a glaceon, a persian, and a luxray. The glaceon had a brown leather bag strapped around it and they all had sapphire blue bandanas on their necks.

"We are Team Awesome of Vespiqueen's Glide! Fighting for justice and for what is right!" Yelled the skitty.

"Oh yeah?" The tyrunt turned to the skitty. "What cha gonna do about it?"

With that, skitty's tail glowed and she wake-up slapped the tyrunt. "Attack!" Yelled the skitty.

The luxray was beating up the bulbasaur, the persian was getting at the cranidos, and the glaceon got the tyrunt. The skitty came up to Noah and grabbed my hand.

"You seem to be inexperienced. I'll protect you until the cost is clear." She said

_"__Great" _thought Noah, _"I have to be protected by a pink cat."_

Soon, the four drove out the wild Pokémon. "AND STAY OUT!" Yelled the luxray.

"Are you okay?" Asked the glaceon.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Said Noah.

"I'm Sapphire, leader of Team Awesome." Said the skitty

"I'm Henrey, spelled H-E-N-R-E-Y." Said the persian

"Why is it spelled like that?" Asked Noah.

"My parents." Replied Henrey

"I'm Ally." Said the glaceon

"And I'm Sydney." Said the luxray

"We are-"

"Team Awesome, I heard." Said Noah. "Now if you excuse me, I need to find my way home." He started to walk off.

"And where is home exactly?" Asked Sapphire smirking.

Noah stopped. Crap, where _was _home? He had been transported to the Pokémon world and his house is defiantly not in the Pokémon world.

"Um…" Started Noah

"Your from the human world right?" Asked Henrey

Noah turned around, "How did-"

"Three others came a few days ago." Replied Sydney

"Who?" Asked Noah

"They were named Dawn, Dave, and Junior." Said Ally

Noah thought for a moment, those were names of a few of the contestants after World Tour. But it couldn't be them, right?

"We can take you to our glide!" Said Sapphire

"Not like I have a choice." Replied Noah

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Yelled Sapphire as she hopped off.

Henrey leaned towards Noah, "She's very hyper."

"I can tell." Said Noah

…

Noah and the Pokémon were in front of a building that was the shape of a vespiqueen. It was medium sized.

"Above ground is the lobby and above the lobby it the observation deck. Below ground is where the mess hall, team rooms, and other important stuff like that are kept." Explained Sapphire

She walked onto a grate in front of the building. A voice yelled out. "A POKEMON HAS APPROCHED! IT IS A SKITTY! STATE YOUR NAME!"

"I am Sapphire of Team Awesome! I have all my teammates with me and a visitor!" Yelled Sapphire

"YOU TEAM'S FREE TO COME! HAVE THE VISITOR STAND ON THE GRATE!" Yelled the voice.

The four stood off to the side while Noah stood on the grate.

"THE POKEMON IS A SNIVY! STATE YOUR NAME!"

"uh…Noah?"

"_I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" _

"Fine. NOAH!"

"…YOUR FREE TO COME IN!"

The steel door opened. Sydney, Henrey, and Ally walked in.

"Come on!" Said Sapphire as she walked in. Noah followed.

…

The five Pokémon walked into a medium sized office. There was a bunch of cabinets containing scrolls. At the back of the room were two doors, one was gold and the other was green. In the middle was a desk with a yellow swivel chair. In front of the desk were four black leather chairs. On the left side of the desk was a light purple swivel chair. Sapphire dinged a bell that was on the desk. Soon, a goodra came out of the green door.

"Hello Team Awesome." Said the goodra. He looked at Noah. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Noah. He's from the human world!" Said Sydney.

"Wow! Another human! Hello, I'm Goodra, the second-hand Pokémon of this glide." Said Goodra putting out his slimy hand. Noah looked at it, shook it, and then wiped his hand on Henrey making the tan cat growl at him.

"I'll get the other three. Hang tight." Said Goodra walking out.

"He's cheery." Said Noah

"He handles all the small stuff. Vespiqueen gets involved when it's more important or a new team wants to form." Said Ally.

"I'm back!" Said Goodra coming in. Three Pokémon followed him, a ralts, a piplup, and a charmander.

"What's going on?" Asked the charmander. He seemed younger then Noah but just by a few years.

"See this snivy?" Asked Goodra pointing at Noah.

"Yeah." The three said

"He's from the human world too."

The three gasped.

"Well then, I'm Dave." Said the piplup

"I'm Dawn," Said the ralts

"And I'm Dwayne." Said the charmander

"But we call him 'Junior'," Said Sapphire smirking

"I'm Noah. I have to ask, did you guys go on a show called Total Drama in the human world?" Asked Noah

"Yes." Said Dawn and Dave

"I was on Total Drama Presents The Ridonculus Race." Said Junior

"Okay, so we're have a small relation to each other." Said Dave

"They're may be more of you." Said Henrey

"What?" Asked the four

"We've been getting reports of Pokémon falling from the sky. That's how we saw you Noah." Replied Noah

"We fell from the sky too." Said Junior with Dave and Dawn nodding

"I have a great idea!" Yelled Sapphire

"What?" Asked Goodra

"Those four could form a team and help around! They could maybe find some of their friends!" Said Sapphire smiling wide

"That's a good idea Sapphire." Said Goodra. He turned to the four former humans, "What do you say?"

The four looked at each other. They barley knew each other and either way, the show was called Total _Drama, _It's not like their all friends. But, then again, did they have a choice? What else could they do? This was the only option thus far.

"I'll do it." Said Junior.

"Me too." Said Dawn

"Me too." Said Dave

Everyone looked at Noah. Thing is, he wasn't one for teamwork. But like already stated, was there a choice?

Noah sighed. "Me too."

Sapphire got out a random party popper. "HOORAY!" She yelled while popping the popper. Confetti fell on the four.

"I'll get Miss. Vespiqueen." Said Goodra. He entered the yellow door.

"What was up with the pause?" Asked Dave

"You know I'm not one for teamwork." Said Noah, "I just had no other option."

Goodra came back out with Miss. Vespiqueen. "I hear the form ing of a new team?" She said cheerily.

_"__Is everyone here so cheerful? Can't be, that's not the way it was in the games." _Thought Noah

"These four! These four right here!" Yelled Sydney as she pointed at Noah, Dawn, Dave, and Junior.

Miss. Vespiqueen looked at the four. "Okay, I'll get a new scroll." She flew over to a scroll case and grabbed a blank scroll. She laid it on the desk, rolled it out, and grabbed on ink pen.

"First off, what's your team name?"

The four looked at each other.

"Team…uh…" started Junior

"Teeeeeeeeeeeammmm…. I don't know." Said Dave

"Team Peace?" Suggested Dawn

"No." Said the three boys

Noah thought for a moment. Soon, a voice in his head told him a name. It could work.

"Team Destiny?" Suggested Noah. Everyone looked at him.

"Sure" Said Dawn

"I'm fine with that."

"I could think of worse names." Said Junior

"Alright! Team Destiny!" Miss. Vespiqueen said as she wrote that down. "Who's the bag carrier?"

"Like I am for Team Awesome!" Said Ally.

"I'll do it." Said Junior.

"Thanks Junior" Said Dawn

Goodra got a bag and put some items into it. He gave it to Junior. "Inside are the basic items needed for a team."

Junior looked inside along with the others. Inside were four silver badges in the shape of Miss. Vespiqueen's head, four white neck bandanas, a few Oren berries, and a map.

"Last but not least, whose leader? You may huddle to decide this." Said Miss. Vespiqueen. The four huddled up.

"Well? Who? I can't, I don't know any thing about Pokémon." Said Dawn

"I have played Pokémon, but never a mystery dungeon game." Said Junior

"I played one Pokémon game, EVER." Said Dave. They all stared at Noah.

"I've played…every Pokémon game ever." Said Noah

Dave then yelled "Noah leader!"

"What!" Yelled Noah.

"Noah it is then." Said Miss. Vespiqueen writing that down.

Noah grabbed Dave, "What are you doing? I told you, I'm bad at this!"

"You may have been bad at total drama-" started Dawn

"He was fine in the Ridonculus race!" Interjected Junior

"-But have you ever lost really badly when playing Pokémon?" Asked Dawn

"No actually. I'm really good." Said Noah

"Then pretend your not leading a total drama team, pretend your leading a Pokémon team because you basically are." Dawn said

"Alright. That should be easy." Said Noah _"Besides the fact that the games had a SET STORY LINE." _Thought Noah

"Congratulations on becoming a team!" Said Goodra

"Thanks!" Said Dawn

"Team Destiny, you're starting at bronze rank, the lowest rank. The ranks are bronze, silver, gold, diamond, then sapphire." Said Miss. Vespiqueen

"We are Sapphire rank." Said Henrey proudly

"Team Awesome, please show them around." Said Goodra

"Right!" Said Team Awesome.

Sapphire grabbed Noah's hand, "Come on rookies!"

"Great." Said Noah sarcastically.

_"__The aura here is light and pink. How cheery. But I also feel that the auras of a more…dark perspective coming. Some of them are…familia- wait; I'm only supposed to feel auras around me. Why can I sense future auras?" _Thought Dawn.

She walked up to Noah, "Hey Noah, what are the special abilities my kind of Pokémon has?"

"Well, you're a psychic type. Some psychic types can predict the future." Replied Noah, "Why?"

"Nothing." Replied Dawn

…

A gastly, fenniken, vulpix, and a pachirisu were walking through a large, dark forest.

"At least it's not a cave." Said the vulpix smiling awkwardly

"Oh shut up!" Yelled the gastly

"Hey! Hey! Look at me!" Said the pachirisu while hanging from a tree with her tail.

"Girl, get down from there! We need to get out. I can't tell who's crazier, you or little miss blow-up-an-island." Said the fenniken

"Again, shut up!" Yelled the gastly

"Come on gang! We need to get going!" Said the vulpix. She then turned to the gastly, "And no evil plots!" the gastly scowled.

But what they didn't know was that they were being watch by a certain three Pokémon.

* * *

**_So…yay! Got this done! I feel this fan fiction going places but until then, chapters meeting the rest of the contestants! Now, maybe you guys can guess who these four Pokémon are. Who ever does gets a shout out! See you next time!_**


	2. The Team in Demon Forest

**Welcome back! Now… Did I really make it that easy? Guest person or whoever you are, you are correct! I can't really give a shout out to you since you're not a member of the fan fiction community but woohoo to you! Now... THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Team Awesome?" Asked Goodra. It was morning and the teams were being roll-called and assigned jobs. There ARE more teams then just Awesome and Destiny.

"Present!" Yelled Sapphire with the other three behind her

"Good. Your job is to search around the Metal volcano." Said

"Got it!" Said Sapphire

"Team Destiny?" Asked Goodra

"Team Destiny?" Asked Goodra again

"They're rookies. I'll get them. Come on Henrey!" Said Sapphire as she skipped to their rooms.

Henrey sighed as he followed Sapphire

...

"WAKE UP ROOKIES!" Yelled Sapphire as she banged the door for Team Destiny's boys with her paw. Soon, a crash could be heard.

"Dawn?" Said Henrey as he knocked and her door gently. Dawn calmly came out. She had the white bandana on her neck.

Noah, Dave, and Junior came out. All of them also had their neck bandanas on. They were glaring at the small cat.

"Not cool." Said Junior

"Yeah, the penguin fell on me." Said Noah

"You wanted the bunk under me." Said Dave

"Correction, you wanted the bunk above me." Replied Noah.

"Enough of that! Your late!" Yelled Sapphire

"Alright. " Started Miss. Vespiqueen, "Now that Team Destiny is here, they will be investigating Demon Forest."

"What a cheery name." Said Noah

"What will we be doing there?" Asked Dawn

"Exploring. We may be a rescue team glide but we also work to investigate the mysteries of the world. We need explorers for that." Said Ally

"Kay then." Said Dave

"Everyone done? Alright! Goodra, I want you to show Team Destiny around Rainbow Town." Said

"Rainbow Town? How lame can you get?" Thought Noah

"Yes mam." Said Goodra.

"Everyone else, to your dungeons!" Said

"Yes mam!" Yelled the teams.

...

"So, what exactly is Rainbow Town?" Asked Dawn

"The town near Vespiqueen's Glide. We mainly protect this town but we protect what we can." Said Goodra as they entered a Pokémon village. In the entrance of town was a path leading to a fork in the road. One was leading to some houses and the other was leading too the main town plaza and school. Also near the town was a hill over looking a small lake.

"It's very beautiful, and I've been to Dubai." Said Junior

"What the heck's 'Dubai?" Asked Goodra

"Never mind." Replied Junior.

Goodra shrugged it off. "Anyway, the lake over there is Lake Brillant."

Dawn leaned over to the boys, "I took French. Brillant means 'Shining'."

"Cool." Said Noah

"Over there are the houses." Said Goodra pointing to the houses. "And over here is where the teams mainly hang out. It's the plaza. They have all we rescue teams need." Goodra walked towards the plaza with the others following.

"Over there is the shop, owned by Mr. Kecleon." Said Goodra pointing to a medium size, green tent. "Over there is the gift rapper, Mr. Ariados." He pointed to a red tent. "Over there is , the ribbon seller." He pointed to a white tent. "Over there is the treasure box buster, Mr. Ramparados. Some times you find treasure boxes in dungeons. You can't open them, so you go to Mr. Ramparados."

"What will we find in treasure boxes?" Asked Dave

"Wow, they are new to this." Said Noah

"Some times rare items. Some times normal items." Said Goodra. He continued pointing at stores and other buildings. "That there are the Slowpoke brothers. Slowking is the Move Reminder and Slowbro is the Move Forgetter." The tent with the Slowpoke brothers was salmon pink with two windows. "General Machamp is the owner of the Dojo. He's not really a general but he wants people to call him that." The dojo was somewhat big but it was an actual building. It was pale blue with a sign that said 'Machamp's Dojo'. Machamp must have been inside. "Conkeldur is the builder. He makes new buildings and repairs." It was also a building but had the sign 'Conkeldur's Carpentry'.

"That should be it besides the school." Said Goodra. He pointed towards a path. "That there leads to the school. Kids will learn the basics of Pokémon and some will be the future of Vespiqueen's glide or another glide somewhere in the world." He turned to the four. "You can shop around but you still need to go to Demon Forest." With that Goodra walked off.

Team Destiny ended up just getting a few apples and some Reviver Seeds.

...

**Demon Forest, Floor 1**

"Here we are." Said Noah.

The Demon Forest looked like it lived up to it's name. It's like sunlight totally blocked out of the forest.

"So…" Dave pushed Noah forward, "Leader first."

"Gee, thanks." Said Noah sarcastically.

They were about to go but heard groaning in a nearby bush. Dawn looked at the bush and walked towards it. She parted apart the bush to find a vulpix groaning. It seemed badly injured.

"Are you okay?" Asked Dawn

The vulpix groggily opened its eyes and looked at Dawn. "…G'day mate." It flashed a pained smile.

Dave pushed Dawn out of the way, "Jasmine?" He asked

"Oh, Dave?" She asked

"Yeah."

"Nice to hear a familiar voice." Said Jasmine

"Junior." Said Noah, "Can you get out an Oren berry?" Junior got out the said berry and gave it to Noah. Noah walked towards Jasmine. "Here, It helps."

Jasmine slowly ate the berry. "Thanks, I feel better now."

"What happened?" Asked Dawn as she helped Jasmine up.

"Well, I was turned into a Pokémon, I met up with Izzy, Scarlett, and Leshawna. We wanted to find a way out and get help but we were jumped." Said Jasmine

"By who?" Asked Dawn

"I don't know anything about Pokémon!" Said Jasmine.

"What floor was it?" Asked Noah

"Beats me." Said Jasmine

"Alright. This has gone from a exploring mission to a rescue mission!" Said Dave.

"Who's what mission?" Asked Jasmine confused

"We'll explain on the way." Said Dave.

"Alright. Into the forest!" Said Noah with Dawn, Junior, Dave, and Jasmine following

...

**Demon Forest, Floor 4**

"My question is, why are there stairs in a forest?" Asked Dawn as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"And why does a forest have floors?" Asked Dave

"It's Pokémon logic alright?" Replied Noah. Soon, the five heard someone yell.

"That should keep them quiet."

"What was that?" Asked Noah. They ran towards the sound of the yell and found a Pachirisu, Feniken, and Gastly being held by a certain bulbasaur, tyrunt, and a craniados.

"Them…" Said Noah glaring

"What about them?" Asked Junior

"Sapphire and the rest of Team Awesome had to save me from them when I first came here." Said Noah, "Now, I'm looking for a bit of revenge."

"So what's the plan?" Asked Dawn to Noah

"Your asking Noah for a plan? I watched Total Drama Island and World Tour. How about me? I was a good team leader!" Said Jasmine

"Okay, what do you know about Pokémon?" Asked Junior turning towards Jasmine

"Uh…." Jasmine blanked out.

"Exactly, Noah?" Asked Junior

"Alright, tyrunt is a rock and dragon type, craniados is a rock type, and bulbasaur is a grass and poison type. I'm thinking Junior and Jasmine handle bulbasaur, Dawn gets tyrunt, Dave will get the craniados, and I'll get Izzy, Scarlett, and Leshawna. This set up works with our types. Bulbasaur, being a grass-type, is weak against fire types, tyrunt, being a dragon type, is weak against fairy-types, and craniados, being a rock type, is weak against water types."

"Okay, I understood almost nothing of that." Said Jasmine

"We did." Retorted Dave.

"Basically," Started Junior, "You get the green frog, Dave and Dawn get the dinosaurs, and Noah saves Leshawna, Izzy, and Scarlett."

"Another question." Dave raised his flipper. "Do we have to save Scarlett?"

Silence…

"…Yeah." Said Jasmine in a non-enthusiastic way.

"Alright. On my mark." Said Noah.

"Wait! How do I attack?" Asked Jasmine.

"It comes naturally, trust me." Said Dawn

"Alright, ready…. GO!" Yelled Noah. The five hopped out.

"What the?" Started the tyrunt

"Disarming voice!" Dawn launched at the tyrunt

"Water gun!" Dave blasted the craniados with water

"Ember!" Yelled both Jasmine and Junior. They both fired fire at the bulbasaur.

While the other four were fighting, Noah had sneaked behind the evil trio of Pokémon to Izzy, Leshawna, and Scarlett. He grabbed the three with his vines and ran back to their hiding spot.

"Guys run! Once we have time we can get back to the glide with the badges!" Yelled Noah. Jasmine, Junior, Dave, and Dawn fell back and followed Noah.

"Should we get 'em?" Asked the now slightly burned bulbasaur.

"Nah." Said the tyrunt, "Not worth the trouble. Come on." The brown dino started to walk off. "The boss said he got some prisoners."

...

After running for a bit the five rested. Dawn looked behind them, "You think, (pant) they're following, (pant) us?"

"Nah…" Said Junior

Noah got out the badges. "Alright, Sapphire told me to just-" He pressed a button at the back of the badge and it started glowing. The light engulfed them and a second later; they were back at the front of the glide.

"Quick! Lets get them to Audino, Wigglytuff, and Chansey." Said Dawn as they carried the fainted girls into the building.

...

"So, are they going to be okay?" Asked Jasmine to Miss. Vespiqueen. They were in the office of Miss. Vespiqueen. Goodra was there too. Team Awesome requested they hear anything involving Noah and the humans so they were in there too. In all honesty however, it was mainly Sapphire that cared.

"I assure you, they will be fine." Replied Miss. Vespiqueen.

"That's the second time I've seen those three." Said Noah to Sapphire

"They don't have on official name but they are famous for causing trouble around here." Said Sapphire

"They have a fourth member, but none of us have ever seen him." Said Sydney.

"Jasmine," Started Miss. Vespiqueen. "I have a proposition."

"Yeah?" Asked Jasmine

"We think you, along with Izzy, Scarlet, and Leshawna, should start a rescue team in this glide." Said Goodra

"WHAT!" Yelled everyone.

"Why?' Asked Jasmine surprised.

"I think it would be a good experience for you guys. I'm going to offer this to each human that we rescue or meet." Replied Miss. Vespiqueen

"So, once the three recover, maybe you would consider it?" Asked Goodra

"Consider what?" Asked a voice. The group turned around to find Izzy, Leshawna, and Scarlett. They seem fine besides a white wrapping on one of Leshawna's paws.

"Starting a rescue team like Noah, Dave, Dawn, and Junior!" Replied Ally happily

"Really?" Asked Leshawna.

"Why not?" Said Dave shrugging. "The only reason I teamed up with these people was because there was nothing else to do."

"I find offence to that." Said Dawn

"Dave has a point though. What else can you guys do?" Asked Noah

"True." Said Izzy thinking for a moment (AN: Izzy is thinking?)

"I agree to it." Said Jasmine.

"Me too." Said Leshawna

"YEAH!" Yelled Izzy jumping onto Leshawna

"Get off me!" Said Leshawna annoyed.

"NO WAY! I will not allow myself to join forces with scum such as you." Yelled Scarlett. If she had arms she would be crossing them right now.

"Well, this 'scum' just saved your floating butt! If you go away, just don't expect us to save you again for when you meet more Pokémon and stronger Pokémon." Said Sydney.

"Stronger?" Asked the gastly girl.

"WAY stronger." Said Goodra.

"On second thought…" Started Scarlett

"Good! Glad we're on the same page." Said Jasmine earning a grunt from Scarlett.

"Of course, we'll let Leshawna's paw heal before she does any missions." Said Miss. Vespiqueen. She walked to the bookshelf and got a blank scroll. "Team Awesome, may you please exit the room?"

"Awww!" Said Sapphire disappointed while Henrey dragged her out and closed the door.

"Alright, you guys need to pick a leader, name, and bag holder." Said Miss. Vespiqueen.

The four huddled up.

"What do you think they're going to pick?" Asked Junior

"My question is, how the heck are they going to work with Scarlett?" Said Dave

The four un-huddled up.

"Alright, We are Team Power since we are all powerful." Said Leshawna. After some debating, we decided Jasmine would be the leader-"

"Humph." Said Scarlett

"And, since Izzy is too crazy, I will hold the bag." Said Leshawna.

"Great!" Miss. Vespiqueen said as she wrote all this down. She rolled it back up and put it on a different shelf. "Team Power, you are bronze rank, like Team Destiny. Tomorrow, I will give you your bag that holds the basic needs of a rescue team." She then hovered over to her room. "Congratulations and good luck." She entered and slammed the door.

"Odd, she was more enthusiastic when we became a team. " Said Noah

"Miss. Vespiqueen is quiet tired. She had a long day." Said Goodra.

Sapphire slammed open the door. "SO I'LL BE ENTHUSIASTIC FOR HER! CONGRATULATIONS!"

Henrey grabbed Sapphire's tail, "Will you get back over here!" The two then started fighting.

The others had a sweat drop besides Izzy who was laughing.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to that." Said Junior sighing. "I swear, Sapphire and Henrey fight more than Ryan and Stephanie."

"That shows they love each other." Said Sydney coming into the view of the open door. "As friends of course."

Noah watched the two fight. Jasmine, Leshawna, and Ally tried to break them up while the other watched. This was his home for now. Oddly enough, despite being here for such a short time, it felt like a home a way from home already.

...

" So boss." Started Tyrunt, "Who are these two?"

The boss, for now a black silhouette, led the three to a cave where there was a Sewaddle, Espurr, Gothita, and Emolga chained up to the side of the cave.

"Get us out! This is not good!" yelled the male Sewaddle.

"This is worse then when I had to get my hair wet on international T.V!" Yelled the Espurr.

"If you touch a hair on my head, I will kill you!" Yelled the Emolga.

"DAAAAAADDY!" Yelled the Gothita.

Bulbasuar cupped the Gothita's cheek with his vine, "Daddy's not coming for you…"

* * *

**It's time to, GUESS THOSE Pokémon! Same as last time, if you win, you get a shout out! See you next time.**


	3. The Gang have a Name

**_WELCOME BACK! Evidently, no body got the Pokémon right. Well, if anything, Anne Maria is the Emolga, and the Gothita is Taylor. The other two are yet to be seen. _**

* * *

"-Team Power?" Asked Goodra since he was taking roll call. Team Awesome and Team Destiny were already here.

"Here!" Announced Jasmine. Leshawna was still in the room. She had to heal her paw. It was crushed. The nurses assume Tyrunt had bitten her. Jasmine, Izzy, and Scarlett had bright red bandanas (Scarlett had a bow) with red flames on them.

"Good. No one is sleeping late this time." Goodra gave a look to Team Destiny

"Sorry!" Said Junior defensively.

"It's fine." Said Miss. Vespiqueen. "Now, your assignments. Team Power, you have Dramio Plains, it's near Emerald Cave. Team Destiny, you-"

At that moment, a dodrio came in and started to act all frantic. One of it's heads had a red bowtie, one had a red neck bandana, and the third one had a red dog tag. "MISS. VESPIQUEEN! IT'S HORRIBLE!" said the head with a bowtie.

"Dean, I-" Started Miss. Vespiqueen

"IT'S TRAGIC!" Yelled the head with dog tag

"Dan, It's" Tried Goodra

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Yelled the head with the bandana

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Yelled Scarlett. The three heads stopped.

"Thank you Scarlett." Said Miss. Vespiqueen. "Team Destiny, Team Power, this is Dean, Dan, and Doyle. Dean had the bowtie, Dan had the dog tag, and Doyle had the bandana. They are one Pokémon but they have three heads. They are my information Pokémon. They go out and get the 411 in al that is happening in the world."

"They are very cowardly however." Said Ally with a sweat drop.

"How they survive, I'll never know." Said Sapphire

"What's wrong?" Asked Goodra

"Tyrunt, Bulbasuar, and Craniados have captured four Pokémon!" Yelled Dean

"What!" Yelled the teams.

"Team Destiny, change of plans. Your mission is to go to Tyrunt, Bulbasuar, and Craniados' lair and save those Pokémon!" said Miss. Vespiqueen

"Where is their lair?" Asked Dave

"In Pyro Field." Said Goodra.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! **_NOW! _**" Yelled Sapphire

With that, Team Destiny was out of there.

"Um, I was supposed to tell them to go." Said Goodra

"Well you don't do it with enthusiasm!" retorted Sapphire

"It's true." Said Miss. Vespiqueen.

"Why didn't you let us go?" Asked Izzy

"One, you just got here. Two, your down a person. Three, I decided Team Destiny will handle all missions involving or I think involve your human friends." Replied Miss. Vespiqueen

"Humph." Said Izzy.

**Pyro Field, Floor 2**

"Question, where _is _their lair?" Asked Dawn.

"No clue." Said Noah

"Great." Said Dave

"Hey!" Said a voice. The four turned to see an ampharos with a golden chain around his neck. "Your look'in for somethin'?"

"What's it to you?" Asked Junior in an angry tone. This guy reminded him of one of his school bullies. The others also glared. They could tell this guy was bad news.

The ampharos chuckled a bit. "I happen to know these parts well. Name's Andy." He stuck out his stubby arm

Noah walked up to Andy and shook his arm. "Noah, Dawn, Dave, and Junior. Team Destiny."

"Team?" Asked Andy. He laughed. "Your from Miss. Vespiqueen's? Funny."

"Shut it." Said Dave.

"Let's just go." Said Dawn turning around and walking. The boys followed her.

"Wait." Said Andy. The team turned. "I could help you find the lair…but it will cost ya."

"No." Said the four of them. They started to walk away again

"One more thing." Said Andy.

"What?" Asked Junior glaring

"Tell Miss. Vespiqueen I said hi." He walked away.

"How does a scum bag like him know Miss. Vespiqueen?" Asked Dave

"Who knows? Lets just go." Said Noah

**Pyro Field, Floor 4**

"I'm starting to think we should've taken the scumbag's offer." Said Dave

"We've only been into two more floors." Said Noah

"And will you stop calling him a 'scumbag'? We have a kid here!" Said Dawn

"Oh, I've heard worse. I watched Total Drama Island." Said Junior

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Yelled a girl. To Junior, a familiar girl.

"Jen?" Asked Junior. He then ran off.

"Junior! Wait!" Yelled Dawn. She, Noah, and Dave followed Junior

…

Team Destiny had followed Junior to a cave. They found Tyrunt, Bulbasaur, and Cranidos attacking a sewaddle, emolga, espurr, and gothita that were chained to a wall. The emogla had a puff of hair on her head that was curly.

"Let us go!" Yelled the espurr

"That's Jen!" Junior whispered.

"What about the others?" Asked Dawn

The Emolga then spoke. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Anne Maria." Stated Team Destiny.

"Jen! What do we do?" asked the sewaddle.

"I don't know!" Yelled Jen

"Easy. You do nothing!" Yelled Bulbasaur.

"Sewaddle is Tom. I recognized the voice." Said Junior

"Where's your daddy now?" Asked Tyrunt as he bit the gothita at her leg. She started whimpering

"Taylor! She was a big daddy's girl. I would always hear her complain that she would rather have gone with her dad." Said Noah

Junior growled. Sure Taylor was annoying but she wasn't 'mean'…except to her mom. He didn't like people, or Pokémon in this case, picking on the weak.

"Noah, think of a plan or I will." Said Junior sternly

"Wow Junior." Said Dawn

"Alright, I'll get Cranidos, Dawn gets Bulbasaur, Dave gets Tyrunt, and Junior will save the others." Said Noah

"Uh, Noah. Is it a good idea to have a kid save-" started Dave

"LETS GO!" Yelled Junior as he charged ahead. The others shrugged and followed.

"What the?" Asked Tyrunt turning around only to be hit with a water gun from Dave

"Who the what?" Asked Anne Maria

"We are Team Destiny of Miss. Vespiqueen's glide!" Yelled Noah

"Oh, you guys again." Said Bulbasaur. The other two fossil Pokémon went next to the Kanto Pokémon.

"We are now known as The Blue Moon Gang!" Yelled Tyrunt

"What kind of stupid name is 'The Blue Moon Gan- Well, actually that sounds cool." Said Dave

"Thanks. Our boss picked it out." Said Cranidos

"Let's just make this quick." Said Noah while he, Dawn, and Dave got into a ready stance. Junior had slipped by unnoticed.

"GO!" Yelled Dave. The battle began.

While they were occupied, Junior went towards the chained Pokémon.

"Who are you?" Asked Tom

"I'm Junior! Remember?"

"Oh yeah! From the father and son duo in The Rindonculus Race, right?" Asked Anne Maria

"Yeah. I'm here to get you out." Said Junior. He used the flame on his tail to melt the chains off the four.

"Thanks kid." Said Jen.

"No problem."

"I could've gotten us out." Said Taylor as she supported her self on Junior thanks to her bite.

"Yeah, calling for daddy really helped." Retorted Tom

"Now, LET ME AT 'EM!" Yelled Anne Maria. She started flying and did an aerial ace on Bulbasaur before anyone could say anything.

"AH CRAP!" Yelled Bulbasaur.

"Well, I say we RUUUUUUN!" Yelled Tom as he bolted out of there. The others followed with Noah and Dave dragging Anne Maria so she wouldn't start attacking the three again.

"Should we go after them?" Asked Cranidos.

"No." Said a deep voice behind them.

"Boss!" Said the three.

"I need your help with another four Pokémon I found." Said the big shadow on the wall.

…

"THOSE STUPID (Bleep) BLUE MOON GANG! I WILL (Bleep) BEAT THE (Bleep) OUT OF THEM! OH..." Sapphire continued with her rant.

Team Destiny, Team Awesome, Goodra, and Miss. Vespiqueen were in the nurse's office while Taylor, Tom, Jen, and Anne Maria were getting patched up for their injuries. Taylor was the only one with the major injury. Sapphire, after they heard about what the Blue Moon Gang, started to go on a giant rant laced with profanity. Dawn covered Junior's ears while the others stared at the pink cat.

Henrey placed a paw on his leader's head, "Sapphire, do need me to get you a glass of water?"

Sapphire took a few deep breaths. "Heeh… Yeah… That would be nice…. Huh… thank you Henrey." Henrey walked away to get some water.

"So, will you offer them the chance to become a team?" Asked Sydney

"Yes. Wigglytuff said they should be out in a few minuets." Said Goodra

Henrey had gotten Sapphire a cup of water.

"Oh yeah, Miss. Vespiqueen." Started Dawn. "We met this really annoying guy that seemed to know you. He was an Ampharos and his name was Andy."

With that, Sapphire spit her water onto Henrey. "WHAT! THAT SON OF A-" Dawn covered Junior's ears again.

Miss. Vespiqueen sweat dropped. "Um, Sydney, Ally, Henrey, could you-"

The three started to drag Sapphire out while she was yelling, "We got it." They closed the door.

"Alright, now that she is gone, Andy is our criminal intelligence. He's annoying, but…" She hissed the next part, "_Helpful…"_

"They're all patched up!" Said Blissy walking out with the other four following.

"Thanks for the save." Said Tom

"Your welcome." Said Noah.

"Now, I need you four to come with me to my office." Said Miss. Vespiqueen. "Team Destiny, you may come too. Goodra, you have to come."

"Why?" Asked Taylor

"You'll see." Said Dawn

…

"WHAT!" Yelled the four.

"I want you to form a team." Said Miss. Vespiqueen.

"Why?" Asked Jen

"I'm offering this to every human group." Replied Miss. Vespiqueen

Jen, Tom, and Taylor looked at each other. Remember, they were captured and tortured.

Anne Maria however…

"WE ACCEPT!" She yelled

"What?" Asked the other three

"They. Touched. My. POOF." She stated. "I would just do it myself, but we need to form teams. I want my revenge, and you're the people dragged into it."

"Fine. I want to get them too." Said Tom. Jen nodded.

"Um…" Taylor was still unsure.

"It'll be fine! I'm sure Miss. Vespiqueen won't give you assignments too hard. Plus, she'll let you not go until your leg is healed. She did that with Leshawna." Said Junior.

Taylor smiled, "I'll join."

"Alright. Team name, leader, and bag holder." Said Goodra. The four huddled up.

"That was nice Junior!" said Dawn

"Me and Taylor brought our PARENTS on to a reality show. I bet 90 percent of people wouldn't do that. She's…" Junior paused trying to find the word. "Relatable."

The four got out of the huddle. "Alright. I'm obviously the leader." Started Anne Maria, "Tom offered to hold the bag."

"What a gentlemen!" Said Miss. Vespiqueen. Tom smiled at her.

"And we are Team Fashion." Said Anne Maria

"What kind of stupid name is-" Started Dave but Noah covered his mouth with vines.

"Makes sense. They all like fashion. " Said Dawn

Miss. Vespiqueen wrote down all the information on to a scroll. "Team Fashion, you are bronze rank. That is the beginner rank."

Sapphire slammed open the door. "CONGRADULATIONS!"

Everyone stared at her.

"Were you listening at the door the whole time?" Asked Goodra

"What?" Asked Sapphire while lifting her eyebrow. "No I wasn't"

Henrey walked behind her, "Yes she was."

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Sapphire as she chased after Henrey. Team Destiny, Team Fashion, Miss. Vespiqueen, and Goodra then heard the sound of something crashing.

Goodra out his hand on his head. "How they not only stay together but also become a Sapphire rank team I'll never know."

…

Simisage, Simipour, and Simisear had prepared dinner and the teams were having dinner, all except Team Power. Team Destiny, Team Fashion, Leshawna, and Team Awesome were sitting at one table.

"So you got bit too?" Asked Leshawna to Taylor.

"Yeah." Replied Taylor

"Don't worry. Audino said that mine should heal after yesterday so yours might also take just two days. Hey, maybe tomorrow we can go To Rainbow Town an go shopping." Said Leshawna

"What! She gets bitten and gets a shopping day?" Yelled Tom

"Whatever. I rather go exploring and rescuing then shop." Said Sapphire

"Are you sure you're a girl?" Asked Jen. Sapphire glared at her.

Jasmine, Scarlett, and Izzy slammed open the door. Scarlett was levitating a lillipup.

"We got an injured Pokémon and I have no clue where the nurses office is!" Yelled Izzy.

"I got this!" Yelled Sydney. She walked towards the three and led them out.

"I wonder if the Pokémon's going to be okay?" Said Dave.

Meanwhile

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Yelled a togepi. "WE ALREADY LOST MY BROTHER!"

A togepi, zangoose, and seviper were running from something in a cave that seemed to be glowing green due to the emeralds on the walls.

"JUST RUN!" Yelled the zangoose.

"Dude, if I loose you, not only will I never forgive myself, your mom is going to kill me!" Yelled the seviper.

"What about me?" Asked the togepi.

"Meh. You to but not so much." Replied the zanngoose.

* * *

**_All right. Guess the lillipup, the togepi, the zangoose, and the seviper. Have fun! Till next time!_**


	4. Love for a Brother

**_Alright! A lot of you got it right! Shout outs to Digihero 2001, Guest, Supertip, NuevoMundo, and Aerodactyl99! Oh yeah, Pokémon can do any move that they can learn, not the 'only four moves at a time and learn them as you level up'. Now, on to the next chapter._**

* * *

Jasmine was at the side of a hay bed in which the lillipup slept. Audino said it was suffering very bad poisoning and multiple injuries. Scarlett, Leshawna, and Izzy entered along with Team Destiny and Team Fashion."

"Is he okay?" Asked Junior

"Audino said he would wake up soon. He's making a full recovery so far." Said Jasmine

"I wonder if he's one of ours." Said Izzy

"One of ours?" Asked Everyone

"Yeah, you know, a Total Drama contestant." Replied Izzy

"It's possible." Noah said

Just then, the lillipup started stirring. "Mm. Huh?"

"He's awake!" Jen said

"About time." Said Scarlett.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Asked Ann Maria

"I'm fine." The lillipup said. His voice was weak and hoarse.

"What's your name?" Asked Leshawna

"Mickey." He said

"Mickey?" Questioned Tom, "Say, were you human and competed on a show called Total Drama or The Ridonculus Race?"

Mickey looked up "Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

Noah explained the people already here and the situation.

"Oh. Oh yeah. I was with Jay, Chet, and Lorenzo." Started Mickey, "We were in a cave-"

"That was Emerald Cave. That's where we found you." Said Leshawna.

"Yeah, I remember. The cave was glowing green." He smiled a bit. "It was beautiful." His smile now faltered. "But then we were attacked by this weird, giant, centipede." He then started to panic. "OH NO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM! What if… what if…" He then began to cry.

Dawn came up to him. "Don't worry. Team Destiny will find them and take them back here to have the proper medical treatment."

"You will?" Asked Team Fashion and Team Power

"We will?" Asked Noah, Dave, and Dawn

"We will." Dawn stated.

"How come you guys get to go?" Asked Taylor.

"Miss. Vespiqueen assigned us any mission involving humans-turned-Pokémon." Stated Dave. "Besides, Team Fashion is down a person."

"Guys, come on. We woke up early to see Mickey here. The Glide meeting is soon. I know Miss. Vespiqueen will allow us to go to Emerald Cave." Said Junior

Everyone left the room except Noah. As he was leaving, he turned his head to Mickey. "Don't worry. We'll get your brother, Chet, and Lorenzo back."

Mickey smiled to him, "Thanks"

Noah smiled. Then, in realization of smiling, turned back to a stoic face and left to catch up with the others. He ended up walking next to Dawn

"You care." Said Dawn

"No." Said Noah

"Okay then." Replied Dawn

…

"Okay Team Destiny. I accept your request to hold a rescue mission in Emerald Cave." Said Miss. Vespiqueen.

"Team Fashion, your down a teammate and new so you guys get an easy assignment. Just go to Jatarra Lagoon and obtain some sapphires for Glide trade." Said Goodra

"BUT I WANTED REVENGE!" Yelled Ann Maria

"Ann Maria, calm down. We'll get stronger with these missions." Said Jen

"Besides, revenge is not a good basis to fight." Said Miss. Vespiqueen.

"Anyway, Team Power should go to Nightmare Field. We have an important pick up from a ally of ours on the seventh floor there."

"Yes mam. " Said Jasmine

"Team Awesome-" Started Goodra

"TO THE CITY OF DREAMS!" Yelled Sapphire

"WHAT!?" Yelled Henrey. However, Sapphire dragged him out of the Glide with Ally and Sydney following.

"What's the city of dreams?" Asked Junior

"The City if Dreams is a weird dungeon with no stairs, just streets and buildings. Pokémon say it is home to Pokémon who are underestimated. But in the Pokémon there are super strong. I can see why Henrey was surprised to go there. Not even they have been there in the past five years." Explained Miss. Vespiqueen

"What has happened in the past five years?" Asked Scarlett

"The City of Dreams used to be an actual city filled with innocent Pokémon who, yes, were called underestimated and weak. Five years ago. An unknown force had taken over the Pokémon there and made them unexplainably strong and aggressive to anyone who enters. Many teams have tried to uncover the secret of The City of Dreams but always faint out." Said Goodra

"Wow." Said Jen

"I hope Team Awesome gets back okay." Said Dawn

"Well, what's said is done. You Teams should go to your missions." Said Miss. Vespiqueen

"Yes mam." Said the Total Drama Pokémon

…

**_Emerald Cave, just right outside_**

"By the description Mickey gave us, I can easily say they were attacked by a scolipede. Scolipede are bug and poison types so we should have Junior and Dawn fighting it when we see it while me and Dave find and rescue Jay, Chet, and Lorenzo." Said Noah, "If worse comes to worse, Dave will have to cover me because grass types are weak against both bug and poison."

"Good plan." Said Dave

"Your just happy that your not fighting as much." Said Dawn

"I'm not a big fighter." Said Dave while shrugging.

Junior looked into the cave, "It kind of looks like that cave Shawn, Sugar, Sky, and Dave went in. You know, the one with the glow worms."

"Oh yeah, and Sugar ate one." Said Dave remembering. He then shivered.

"Well, there are no glow worms in this cave, just shiny emeralds, so lets go." Said Noah. He entered the cave and the other three followed.

**_Emerald Cave, Floor 9_**

Noah, Junior, and Dawn had already come up the stairs. Dave was walking up the stairs currently. "HOW LONG UNTIL WE FOUND THEM OR AT LEAST THAT (BLEEP!) SCOLIPEDE!"

"Dave! We have Junior!" Yelled Dawn while covering Junior's ears.

"Dawn, I'm fine." Said Junior with a sweat drop. Dawn and Dave started arguing. Noah face palmed.

"I'M SICK OF YOU! YOU TOOK AWAY MY BROTHER!" Yelled a voice.

Noah looked up at the sound of the voice. "Jay?" Dave and dawn stopped arguing and Junior paid attention to Noah. Noah then ran towards the voice and the others followed him.

The team came to another room where they saw a togepi, zangoose, and seviper fighting a scolipede. All three Pokémon were badly injured. How ever, they still had the look as if they were going to fight.

"Give up! Your weak! I already defeated that stupid lillipup of yours!" Yelled the scolipede. "Why are you two fighting anyway?" asked scolipede to the zangoose and the seviper, "They're not even your brothers."

"Yeah, but we couldn't bare the thought of us being apart so we know how Jay is thinking." Said the zangoose and seviper

Jay looked at the two, "T-thanks Chet. Thanks Lorenzo."

The scolipede glared at them. "TOXIC!" The floor around the three became poison. They then looked sickly and drowsy. They collapsed.

"So, weak…" Said Lorenzo

"Can't move…" Said Chet

"They're badly poisoned." Said Noah.

The scolipede smirked. "VENOSHO-"

"FLAME CHARGE!" Just then, Junior went in and head-butted the giant bug with flames. Noah, Dave, and Dawn ran in.

"Good job Junior." Said Noah

"Huh? Junior?" Asked Chet, Lorenzo, and Jay.

"Thanks." Said Junior.

"More of these brats?" asked the scolipede. "No matter! AQUA TAIL!"

The scolipede's tail then became enveloped in water and smacked Junior into the wall.

"Dang it. I forgot scolipede could learn that move." Said Noah

"WATER GUN!" Yelled Dave. He blasted a beam of water to the scolipede.

"SLAM!" Noah leapt in the air and slammed his tail on the scolipede's head.

"CONFUSION!" Dawn sent waves to scolipede.

Scolipede was much stronger then them however. "POISON TAIL!" Yelled the scolipede. He slammed it towards Dawn but she dodged it.

Unfortunately, it hit Noah. He slammed against the wall.

"Noah!" Yelled Dawn. Dawn then got hit with a Mega Horn.

"Dawn!" Yelled Dave. He looked around. He was the last one standing. "Gulp."

"Just you and me buddy!" Yelled the scolipede.

"You can get him." Said Chet

Dave nodded towards Chet and turned back to scolipede. "ICE BEAM!" Dave blasted a beam of ice at the scolipede making it freeze in a block of ice.

"Alright, I did it." Huffed Dave,

Noah, Dawn, and Junior slowly got up, "Great job Dave." Said Dawn

"Yeah." Said Junior

Noah walked towards the now fainted three Pokémon. He got out his vines and wrapped them around Jay, Chet, and Lorenzo. "Lets get these guys back to the Glide."

…

Mickey, Leshawna, and Taylor were out side the Glide opening in some fold chairs that Goodra brought out for them. They thought that it would be nice for Mickey to get some fresh air. Unfortunately, he was still sad.

"Will you stop worrying?" Said Taylor, "Team Destiny is a really good team. They saved me, Jen, Tom, and Ann Maria."

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? You were quite selfish in the Ridonculus Race." Asked Leshawna

"I have a heart!" Yelled Taylor defensively.

"I just hope they find my brother and stay safe." Said Mickey. He then looked up at the sight of movement along with Taylor and Leshawna. He saw Junior, Dawn, Dave, and Noah walking up to the Glide with Chet, Lorenzo, and Jay in Noah's vines.

"J-Jay?...Chet, Lorenzo?" Asked Mickey, tears coming to his eyes.

"I told you we would get them back!" Yelled Noah

Mickey's tears started falling. He limped as fast as he could to meet Team Destiny half way.

…

Chet, Lorenzo, Jay, and Mickey were in the infirmary. They were all awake. Team Destiny came into their room along with Team Fashion and Team Power who had come back from their missions.

"So you guys okay?" Asked Jasmine

"Yup!" Said Chet

"Never better!" Said Lorenzo. Jay and Mickey just nodded.

"I already told them what's happening." Said Mickey

"Good, I don't like explaining one thing over and over again." Said Dave

"I heard you guys went through a lot." Said Jen

"Yeah, we had to fight this giant, super poisonous centipede!" Said Lorenzo

"But we defeated it like the awesome four we are!" Yelled Chet

"You guys defeated?" Said Team Destiny with blank faces.

"Four?" Asked Mickey and Jay.

"Yeah, Mickey weakened it and Jay helped me and Chet fight it!" Said Lorenzo

"We could make a great team!" Said Chet.

"That's where I come in." Miss. Vespiqueen entered. She had a scroll in her hand and a bag in her other. "I guess I don't have to ask you four if you want to form a team. I need a name and a leader and a bag holder."

"What?" Asked the four brothers.

"She's trying to get you guys into a team like we are." Explained Izzy

"Obviously." Said Scarlett earning glares from Jasmine and Leshawna

"Oh." Said Chet. The four discussed a bit.

"Alright. Lorenzo is our awesome leader and Mickey is our awesome-yet-not-as-awesome-as-Lorenzo bag holder. We are Team Brothers." Said Chet

Miss. Vespiqueen wrote it all down. She then set the bag on the ground an brought out four pale blue neck bandanas. She tied them around Team Brother's necks. "There. Now you are full bronze rank members of my Glide."

"YAY!" Yelled Izzy

"Question, if all these teams are back," Started Jasmine, "Where's Team Awesome?"

Just then, the Teams heard a commotion outside of the room.

"Team Brothers, you stay here. Everyone else, follow me!" Said Miss. Vespiqueen as she flew out of the room with the other three teams following her. They arrived at another clinic room to see Team Awesome all scratched and bruised with Audino and Blissey patching them up.

"I can't believe that happened." Said Ally

"I told you guys this was a bad idea." Said Henrey

"What happened?" Asked Junior

"We got defeated." Said Sydney

"And by a magikarp." Said Sapphire

"I'm sorry, did you just say a _magikarp?_" Asked Noah

"Yeah, and it was saying something weird." Said Sapphire

"What?" Asked Taylor

"Something like, 'the prize will be mine' or 'I will win this season.' It didn't make any sense." Said Henrey

Noah thought for a moment, and then turned to Miss. Vespiqueen "Miss. Vespiqueen, I have reason to believe that that magikarp is one of our friends who has been possess by that unknown power."

* * *

**_DEAR ARCEUS THAT TOOK LONG! Sorry about that, I had my family visit and then exams and a bunch of other stuff. But! In the next two weeks I'M OUT OF SCHOOL! WHOO HOO! Please wait until then. And sorry, no 'guess that Pokémon' for today. I guess you can guess the magikarp but you don't get a shout out this time._**


	5. City of Dreams pt 1

**_ONWARD WITH THE STORY! Oh yeah, and… I'M ON SUMMER BREAK FINALLY!_**

* * *

"What?" Asked everyone.

"Think about it. Prize, season? Who wanted to so badly win Total Drama?" Asked Noah

"Everyone." Said Tom

"…Home school."

"EZEKIEL!" Yelled the Leshawna and Izzy.

Anne Maria shivered. "Do we have to save him?"

"Yes." Said Sapphire. "As a rescue team you must save all in need."

Anne Maria humphed, "Fine then"

"Noah." Started Dawn. "Even if it's one of your friends I think it is highly dangerous. Team Awesome may not be as injured as Taylor and Leshawna were but they are the highest ranked team in the glide and got kicked out."

"That's why we are all going." Said Miss. Vespiqueen

"What?" Asked everyone.

"Audino, Blissy, Speed up Team Awesome, Team Brothers, and Taylor's recovery. We leave for the City of Dreams in two days." Said Miss. Vespiqueen as she flew out of the room.

"Yes mam." Said Audino and Blissy.

"May everyone except Taylor leave the room so we can work?" Asked Audino.

"Sure." Said Junior as everyone but Taylor followed him out of Team Awesome's room.

"Noah, are you sure about this?" Asked Jen

Noah thought for a moment. "Yes."

**_Two Days Later_**

"LETS DO THIS THING!" Yelled Sapphire. She tried to run off but Henrey held her tail.

"Will you wait?" Asked Henrey

"Yeah, what are you? 85% sugar?" Asked Noah

"NO! I'm 90%" Replied Sapphire.

The teams, all fully healed, Goodra, and the dodrio brothers were about to head out to The City of Dreams. However, Miss. Vespiqueen wasn't there yet.

"Where is Miss. Vespiqueen?" Asked Jay

"Here she is!" Yelled a familiar voice. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and saw Miss. Vespiqueen coming towards them…WITH ANDY!

"AW NOT THIS SON OF A-" Yelled Sapphire as Dawn covered Junior's ears.

"I know Sapphire." Sighed Miss. Vespiqueen. "But we need all the help we can get. Now my team will consist of me, Goodra, the Dodrio brothers, and Andy."

"Yeah! I always wanted to go to The City of Dreams!" Yelled Andy

"I'm going to use him as a living shield." Said Goodra while getting nods of agreement from Miss. Vespiqueen and the Dodrio brothers.

"YEA- wait what?" Said Andy

"Can I say it now?" Asked Sapphire

Goodra rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"LETS DO THIS THING!" Yelled Sapphire as she ran off in the direction of The City of Dreams with everyone following her.

**_City of Dreams, Wing 1_**

The Teams had split up into four groups to explore the four wings of The City of Dreams. Team Destiny and Team Fashion are exploring Wing 1; Team Awesome is exploring Wing 2; Team Vespiqueen is exploring Wing 3; and Team Power and Team Brothers are exploring Wing 4.

The City of Dreams looked like an abandoned utopia. The buildings were dirty but looked like they used to be a snow white. They were fairly intact too. The streets were metal plated.

"Alright, we're good so far." Said Noah

"I feel like something is about to happen." Said Taylor

"You do realize that every time someone says something like that. Something bad DOES happen, right?" Asked Dave to Taylor

"Well nothing happened." Retorted Taylor

"Yet." Said Anne Maria.

Just as she said that a Hydro Pump from above hit Junior

"Junior!" Yelled Dawn.

"I'm, fine." Junior grunted. He got back up.

Just then, their attacker leaped off a building to show him self. IT…WAS…A…

Magikarp. Its eyes were glowing red.

"What?" Said Noah "Magikarp can't even learn Hydro Pump!"

"I…will… WIN!" Yelled the magikarp, confirming Noah's suspicion of it being Ezekiel. It than shot a Dragon Rage at them. They dodged it.

"Leaf Tornado!" Yelled Noah

"Charge Beam!" Yelled Anne Maria

"Razor Leaf!" Yelled Tom

Ezekiel dodged them all and shot back a Flamethrower.

"Again, only Gyarados can learn that!" Yelled Noah.

"No one cares! Just run!" Yelled Jen as the eight ran away from the magikarp that is some how chasing them.

**_City of Dreams, Wing 2_**

Sapphire was, for once, focusing on all around her. "Stay alert." She said, "Ezekiel could be anywhere."

"You know," Started Ally "I notice we find these humans-turned-Pokémon in groups of four. It's quite possible that there are others that came that are also controlled."

"Good point." Said Sydney

Sapphire thought for a moment, "Stay alert, anyone could be anywhere." After a few seconds, Henrey stepped on a stick, making it break. Sapphire, Henrey being right behind her, grabbed his paw and flipped him over her head.

"I'm on your team!" He yelled

"You can never be too sure…" Said Sapphire as Henrey got up. Once he did he rolled his eyes.

Just then an igglybuff jumped in front of them. Yes, its eyes were red

"HA!" Yelled Sapphire, "We can take this kid!"

"Isn't that what you said when we found Ezekiel?" Asked Henrey

Sapphire thought for a moment. Igglybuff started to do a Power-Up Punch.

"Aw crap"

**_City of Dreams, Wing 3_**

Miss. Vespiqueen, Goodra, Andy, and the Dodrio brothers were already fighting a feebas with glowing, red eyes.

"Thunder!" Yelled Andy. It hit the feebas but did not knock it out. It hit back with a Blizzard blocking sight for the four powerful Pokémon. When it cleared, the feebas was running (flopping) away at a surprising rate.

"Follow it!" Yelled Miss. Vespiqueen. The four did.

**_City of Dreams, Wing 4_**

"STEP BROTHERS!" Yelled Chet and Lorenzo. They have been singing their 'theme song' for the past twenty minuets annoying the heck out of Jay, Mickey, and Team Power.

"Who wants to hear it again?" Asked Chet

"NOBODY!" Yelled Scarlett

"For once I agree with Scarlett." Said Jasmine

"Aww." Said Lorenzo

"I thought it was cool." Said Mickey

"SEE! At least our teammates appreciate us!" Yelled Chet

"Don't encourage them." Said Leshawna to the twins

"I wonder what we'll find! We haven't run into any other Pokémon." Said Izzy. She did most of the talking for about ten minuets until a Psyshock hit her.

"WHAT THE HECK!" She yelled

A mime Jr with (SAY IT WITH ME!) red eyes appeared.

Lorenzo launched at it. "AAAAAAAH!" the mime Jr used Psychic on him and smashed him against the wall of a near by building.

"Ember!" Yelled Leshawna. The mime Jr dodged it and chased them while hitting and missing them with Psyshocks.

**_City of Dreams, heart of the city._**

The rescue teams ended up running into each other, literally.

"OW!" Yelled Jay.

"Watch where your going!" Yelled Andy

"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU-" Sapphire yelled as Dawn covered Junior's ears.

"Guys, we have more important problems!" Said Dan

The teams realized that not only had Ezekiel, the igglybuff, the mime Jr, and the feebas followed them, they were also surrounded by qwilfish, woopers, bronzors, shroomish, castforms, corsolas, delibirds, venonats, finneons, and dunsparce. Complete with glowing red eyes.

"You are the ones that gave up on us!" Yelled Ezekiel, igglybuff, mime Jr, and feebas.

Now, that's when Noah realized two things. One: who they were, and two: they might get the crap beaten out of them.

* * *

**_What a cliffhanger (maybe)! Sorry for the short chapter. Okay, I know I said I would work on fanfiction stories ten chapters at a time but what I'm afraid of is that while I'm writing I might loose interest and that will reflect on the writing quality. THIS IS NOT BEING CANCELLED! It is being put on hiatus. Instead of ten, it will be lowered to five. I'm sorry. In the mean time, that will allow you guys to guess who the igglybuff, mime Jr, and feebas are. You might get these pretty easily. See ya! _**


End file.
